I'll Cover You
by Molodoo
Summary: With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you PURE FLUFF! Kurtbastian, brief Klaine, one-shot


**A/N:** This is fluff, pure and simple, and it is Kurbastian fluff with brief Klaine in the beginning. It is not perfect and I did not intend it to be. It was written a little more hastily than intended, but I really wanted to put this up, so it is what it is. The idea's been eating away at me for a few days and since I work all day, I could only post it today. But I also wrote it today *le sigh* Also, I only saw _Rent_ once and I just thoroughly enjoyed it and loved Angel and Collins and in particular, this song. So...yeah. Please read, review and enjoy! Also, don't own Glee, Rent or any mentioned characters.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine had been dating for a few months, but he and Sebastian had been best friends for _years_. They were close and sometimes looked like they were more than just friends. Everyone but Kurt saw what they meant. Everyone but Kurt caught the way Sebastian stared at him longingly, desperately craving his attention and his affection. Mercedes caught him staring lovingly at him a number of times during glee practice as he sat with Blaine, whose arm was wrapped securely around Kurt's waist. Other members of New Directions had caught it too. Frankly, none of them really like the hobbit. They all thought something was off about him. Or they could just be biased for Sebastian. Sebastian had been with them since the beginning and everyone had known his feelings for Kurt since at _least_ freshman year of high school, namely because they were written all over his face whenever Kurt was or wasn't looking. However, when things got really bad Kurt's junior year, he raced over to spy on the Warblers at Dalton Academy, subsequently meeting and falling for one Blaine Warbler Anderson. Puck now cringed at the memory. It had been his suggestion after all. And from there, things progressed into the blossoming (or wilting, some might argue) relationship that sat before them.

Sebastian sighed, staring at Kurt like he was the only worthwhile person in the room, which, in his eyes, he was. Kurt and Blaine's arms were intertwined as they listened to Mr. Schue babble on about Nationals and the like. Sebastian watched as Blaine leaned over and whispered something in Kurt's ear. Kurt smiled, turning to face Blaine. He pressed a kiss to his cheek before he whispered back what Sebastian assumed was a reply. They smiled and scooted closer together. Sebastian sighed, leaning back and slouching in his chair. He desperately wanted Kurt to be happy, but he wanted Kurt to be happy with _him_.

Kurt and Blaine left as soon as glee practice was over. They headed over to Blaine's house. When they got there, they got out of the car and went inside, Blaine to the kitchen, Kurt to the living room. Blaine popped some popcorn and Kurt grabbed _Rent_ from the movie shelf. He popped it into the DVD player and waited patiently for Blaine to come back in. He smiled up at him as he scooted over to make room for him. Blaine placed the popcorn on the coffee table and pulled Kurt to him. "This was a great idea, Blaine. I haven't seen this movie in forever," Kurt said, snuggling into Blaine. Blaine squeezed him as the movie started.

"I haven't either, so this'll be nice."

As the movie went on, Blaine heard Kurt singing along with all the songs. He smiled; he really loved that Kurt knew all the lyrics. Then 'I'll Cover You' started. Kurt's voice picked up and Blaine knew that Kurt expected him to sing along. Like Kurt though, he only knew Angel's part, not Tom's. Kurt pulled back a little so he and Blaine could look at each other. Kurt had always known that this song was true romance. He always knew that he played Angel in his own casting and he just needed to find his Collins. Blaine didn't know the Collins's part and Kurt realized something then; Blaine was more like a friend to him. They held hands and kissed cheeks, sure, but that's about all they did. He did more with Sebastian. Kurt's thoughts paused. _Sebastian_? Kurt started sorting through his own memories. He realized slowly that Sebastian was the only person who ever knew Collins's part and sang the song fully with him. In fact, whenever he sang any part, Sebastian would sing the romantic counterpart; Sebastian was the Fiyero to his Elphaba, the Draco to his Harry…the Collins to his Angel. Kurt sat up quickly, startling Blaine. "Is everything ok Kurt?" Kurt turned to him, smiling and nodding his head furiously.

"Everything's great, but I really have to go. I just figured something out and I need to…do something about it. Also, I'm really sorry and I PROMISE I'll explain later, but I have to break up with you Blaine." As Kurt ran into the entryway to pull his boots on, Blaine followed. He leaned against the entryway door frame, a knowing smile on his face.

"It's Sebastian, isn't it?" Kurt stopped and turned around to look at Blaine.

"How'd you know?" Kurt asked, surprise lacing his voice. Blaine sighed, looking down at his feet briefly before looking back up and staring Kurt in the eye.

"I see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him: it's the same way he looks at you. You've both…well, maybe not Sebastian, but you've just been too blind to notice."

"Are you sure you're ok with this Blaine?" Kurt said hesitantly. Blaine chuckled.

"Go get him, tiger." Kurt smiled, briefly giving Blaine a hug before grabbing his sweater and heading out the door to get to Sebastian.

Sebastian, for some odd reason, felt like watching _Rent_. He had been in the middle of doing homework, but he put it aside and popped in his favorite musical…his and Kurt's. He sighed, watching the characters on screen singing and dancing. He didn't hear the door to his house being unlocked, or someone coming up the stairs to his room, or notice his door opening. He did notice, however, that, when Angel started singing, so did Kurt. Wait…_Kurt?_ Sebastian paused the movie. "I thought you were at Blaine's?" He asked, sitting up on his bed. Kurt smiled, taking his jacket and boots off. He walked over and sat down next to Sebastian.

"I was. But we were…well, we were watching _Rent_, actually, and I realized something," Kurt said, snaking his hand across the bed to grab the remote. He smiled. "Will you sing with me, Sebby?" Sebastian glanced at the screen and recognized that Collins and Angel were…well, had already started, really, to sing 'I'll Cover You.' He turned to Kurt, smiling.

"Of course Kurt." Kurt briefly rewound the movie to the very beginning of the song before he pressed play.

**Kurt/Angel:**

**Live in my house, I'll be your shelter.  
Just pay me back with one thousand kisses.**

**Be my lover. I'll cover you.**

_Sebastian/Collins:_

_Open your door, I'll be your tenant._

_Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet._

_But sweet kisses I've got to spare._

_I'll be there and I'll cover you._

_**Both:**_

_**I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love.**_

_**Now I know you can rent it.**_

_**A new lease you are my love on life,**_

_**Be my life.**_

_**Just slip me on, I'll be your blanket.**_

_**Wherever, whatever, I'll be your coat.**_

**Kurt/Angel:**

**You'll be my King and I'll be your castle.**

_Sebastian/Collins:_

_No, you'll be my Queen, and I'll be your moat._

_**Both:**_

_**I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love.**_

_**Now I know you can rent it.**_

_**A new lease you are my love on life, all my life.**_

_**I've longed to discover, something as true as this is.**_

_Sebastian/Collins:_

_So with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you._

_With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you._

_When you're worn out and tired,_

_When your heart has expired._

**Kurt/Angel (same time as **_Sebastian/Collins_**):**

**If you're cold and you're lonely**

**You're got one nickel only.**

**With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you.  
With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you.**

_**Both:**_

_**Oh, lover, I'll cover you.**_

_**Yeah!**_

_**Oh, lover, I'll cover you.**_

They stopped singing as the movie continued on in the background. They were staring intently at each other. "What did you discover, Kurt?" Sebastian asked. Kurt smiled, taking Sebastian's hand in his own.

"I discovered that my Collins has been staring me in the face for years and I was too blind to see it." Sebastian smiled, hesitantly placing his hands on Kurt's waist, pulling him closer.

"Does that mean you're my Angel?" Sebastian asked, staring down into Kurt's eyes. Kurt beamed at him.

"If you want me to be. Will you be my Collins, Sebby?" One of Sebastian's hands moved up to cup Kurt's cheek.

"Of course I want you to be the Angel to my Collins, Kurt. It's all I've ever wanted." Kurt smiled and Sebastian leaned in gently for a kiss.


End file.
